Corrupted ( A Vanoss and friends fanfiction : MiniCat)
by StormLyn99
Summary: Craig Thompson was living a normal life, well as normal as it could be when he had the corrupted virus inside of him. One day he ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time getting himself kidnapped, kidnapped by the most dangerous and reckless gang in the whole state of California. (Full summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes : Hey guys, Storm here. This is my first story on this site. You may or not recognize this story, if you do you saw this on my WattPad account. If you don't know this story then welcome. The first few chapters are short, but they slowly get longer. I hope you enjoy this MiniCat story.**

 **I apologize if there is errors in these chapters, I don't have time to re-read this at the moment, but I will edit later for sure. **

**Also I use the name Ashlee for Craig's mother, and John for Craig's father, just because I don't know their real names.**

 **Full summary of Story :** ***Side Note * : GTA V era, with a little bit of supernatural like themes in it.**

 **"The corrupted are human beings who are infected by an unknown virus, it's not a contagious or harmful virus it just makes you into something that you don't want to be. A walking, talking, human tank. The main eye candy of everyone around the world, wanting to use you as their own weapon. I should know, I am one of the corrupted after all. " - Craig.**

 **Craig Thompson was living a normal life, well as normal as it could be when he had the corrupted virus inside of him. One day he ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time getting himself kidnapped, kidnapped by the most dangerous and reckless gang in the whole state of California. Without wanting his secret spilled, he is forced between a life or death situation. Join them or die as a witness. He chooses to join. He never expected to grow friendships with the group, nor did he expected to fall in love with one of them.**

* * *

 **Introduction ~**

A blonde haired woman laid in the hospital bed, a new born infant in her arms. She had a small smile on her face as she stared down at her new son, Craig. The infant was snuggling up into her chest, his small hands holding onto the woman's fingers. The woman was Ashlee Thompson, a blonde haired green eyed twenty four year old woman. Her son, Craig, was only a few hours old. His father, John Thompson, was no where to be seen. He left when he had seen something on Craig's lower back. A bundle of veins that formed into a spider web like symbol with the word death spelled around it, the letters stretched out. It was the earliest sign of becoming a corrupted, a human being who had inhuman abilities. He had said that he didn't want to be a father to something that will turn into a monster, and then he had turned and walked off. Just due to one little thing, her husband walked out of his son's life all because their baby was different.

As years passed Craig showed the signs of fully becoming a corrupted. The first sign was him being able to move things with his mind. Cups, bowls, anything that was small and light in weight, and within a short period of time he was able to move much bigger things. The second sign was his sharpened senses. His sense and sight and hearing sharpened to the the point they were overly sensitive. Loud noises and bright lights hurts them greatly. But with those sharpened senses he got a new ability. He could predict the movements of someone or something before they actually make them. And the final sign was the corrupted eyes. The irises would turn purple and the scleras would turn black. The sign of becoming a full fledged corrupted, within a few more years of training he could use his abilities fully and whenever he wants without problems.

But as the years went on Craig's father's hate for him grew more and more, it got to the point where he attacked Craig, nearly killing him. He was later sent to jail for attempted murder. When Criag was in seventh grade, his secret of being a corrupted got out, making him the freak who no one approached. He lost his friends, some feared him, and some hated him. Those who feared him always ran away when he was seen, and those who hated him bullies him. It got to the point where his mother took him out of school, and paid a private teacher to teach him. He never made friends after that, for that is the curse of the corrupted.

* * *

 **~Start of Chapter 1.~**

"Oh my little baby is growing up! Moving into his own house, paying his own bills. Oh I remember it as if it was yesterday, you being a baby who always need my help. Now you're a handsome young man who's doing his own thing. I'm so proud of you." Fourty-four year old Ashlee Thompson said. She was standing in front of the house with her son Craig, his new house. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh geez mum, don't you think you're a bit too over dramatic? All I'm doing is moving out." Craig said, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't live with you forever now can I?" He asked.

"Well...-" She started.

"Mum!"

Ashlee laughed. "I'm just kidding darling, but I will be honest with you. I'm going to miss you, it's going to be lonely without you around." She said, her lower lip trembling.

Craig blinked before he started to panic. "C-Come on now, don't cry. I'll visit and call you, we only live a few blocks away from one another." He said.

Ashlee sniffed." I'm just scared of losing you. I won't be able to protect you anymore from those who hate your kind." She said.

Craig frowned.

"I'll be fine mum. I need to be on my own or I'll never be able to defend myself. I love you mum, but I'm capable of taking care of myself. I promise to be careful." He said. He then walked forward, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her.

Ashlee bit her lower lip before she let out a small sigh. "Alright. But if I don't hear from you at least once a day I'm making my way here got that young man?" She asked.

The brown haired male chuckled, nodding. "Yes mum." He said.

The blonde smiled and pulled back. "Good. Now go on, get unpacked. I need to run and do a few things." She said.

Craig blinked before he nodded. "Okay. Drive safe " He said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Ashlee smiled and turned, walking over to her car. She then paused and turned back towards him. "Make sure to keep yourself out of trouble. If someone finds out about you get away immediately. There are a lot of people out there who are looking for your types so you can become their weapon." She said. She then opened the driver's seat door and got in. About a minute later she was gone.

The brunette last out a small sigh as he turned towards his house, staring at it. _From this day on I'm on my own, no more hiding._ He thought before he made his way up the porch, pulling out his keys and putting the only key on the key chain into the keyhole.

Soon the door was unlocked, he twisted the knob and walked into the house. He let out another sigh, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room to only blink when he saw a basket in the floor next to the couch. He walked over to it and crouched down. He saw an envelope with a small note attached to it.

He read the note.

 **Just a little something that will help you start out.** The note said, signed by his mother.

Furrowing his brows Craig grabbed the envelope and opened it. He blinked, his brown eyes widening. There was well over four hundred dollars in it!

 _Why would she give me all this? I know that she's supportive, but all of this? That's just crazy._ He thought shaking his head.

"Maybe I should return this to her. It won't feel right taking and using it." He said out loud to himself.

He stayed there, crouched besides the basket, for several moments. He then placed the envelope back into the basket and stood up. He then glanced around and frowned.

No furniture or anything of the like, well...all except for the couch that was already there.

"Got to buy an air mattress, hopefully I'll get a bed soon." He mumbled to himself. He then made his way up stairs. He had history stuff in boxes upstairs, he had a lot of unpacking to do.

Getting to his room Craig was greeted by the sight of boxes piled up. He had ten boxes in total. Some big, some small, but either way it was going to take a while to go through it all. He stood there, staring at all of the boxes blankly before he smirked. His eyes changed and he got to work.

From the outside it his house you could see a blurr moving back and forth, going across the window as he went back and forth into his room. Objects and clothing were seen as they were thrown around.

Within minutes Craig was completely unpacked, things now laying on the floor all over the room. His clothes were in the closet, thankfully there had been hangers in there so he was able to get his clothes in there. His alarm clock was plugged in, his blanket and pillow were on the floor next to the window, and his laptop was laying plugged in next to his alarm clock. Letting out a sigh, his eyes changed back to normal. Reaching up he scratched the back of his head.

 _Now for groceries_. He thought, not looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

You know how he wasn't looking forward to shopping for groceries? Yeah...about that...some idiots in a gang decided it would be cool to go in and rob the place. Who the hell robs a grocery store? Those idiots do obviously. Either they didn't have a bank to rob, or they wanted to try something new. Confused?

Let's start from the beginning.

* * *

 **Flashback.***

"How in bloody hell am I going to get groceries if I don't have a car? Sorry mum, guess I have no choice. I have to shoplift a grocery cart." Craig mumbled to himself as he walked down the street. So you remember that envelope full of money? Yeah, he took it, but that's only because he didn't have hardly any money in the bank at the moment. He still felt wrong by using it, but that's why he's going to pay her back when he's able to. If he doesn't he'll feel too guilty.

Eying the people who he walked by, he noticed that most of them didn't even notice him, and for those who did they all gave him dirty looks. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling. He bowed his head and kept his eyes downwards, his lips pressed into a tight thin line. Oddly his heart slightly ached due to the looks that had received. His mother had always told him to not care what others thought about him, but it was easier said than done.

He has been judged his whole life, the only person who hasn't judged him was his mother, and it she did she kept it to herself. He was afraid of being judged, he hated it more than anything else in the whole world.

Due to being stuck in his mind Craig didn't see the man who suddenly stepped out in front of him, and that caused the brunette to bump into him. The unknown man made a sound as he dropped the bag he had been holding. He shot around and glared down at Craig.

"Watch where you're going you fucking faggot." He snarled, his blue eyes burning in anger.

"Uh." Was all that Craig could get out before the man turned back around, picking up the bag and continuing on his way.

Craig huffed. "Fuck you too then asshole." He grumbled.

 _Is it me or is everyone in this god damn city rude as fuck?_ He asked himself before rolling his eyes and sighing.

Within a few more minutes Craig arrived at the store. He glanced around, having a strange feeling of being watched by someone. He shook it off, rolling his shoulders and letting out a small cough as he went into the store.

Immediately he was met by chatter, the beeping of the check out machinery, and the bright over head lights. Glancing around once more, he felt slightly nervous and uncomfortable. His heart beat increasing and his body getting hot. This was his first time going out to the store by himself. He didn't like it.

 _You're the one who wanted to move out. I got to do these type of things by myself or I'll never be able to survive on my own._ He thought to himself, letting out a small breath.

"Hey, get out of the way! I'm trying to get a cart!" A voice said suddenly, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts. He made a small sound and grabbed a cart for himself before moving.

"Sorry." Craig said softly.

The brunette let out another small breath. Calm down Craig get anymore worked up you'll pass out. He told himself. He then forced himself to calm down, soon feeling slightly better and more relaxed.

About an hour later he got all the things he wanted and he was currently in a check out line when several gun shots went off. Screaming was the immediate response.

"Alright shut the hell up and get on the floor or else." A voice hissed.

Craig stayed where he was as everyone else panicked and got down to the floor. There were several people there, standing at the entrance with guns in their hands. Two had monkey masks on, an owl mask, a hockey mask, a cat mask, and finally a pig mask.

One finally noticed him and lifted up their gun, pointing it at him. "Get down onto your knees or you're dead." The guy in the darker monkey mask said.

"Kill me and you'll be paying for the funeral." Craig said calmly. He was inwardly panicking, but yet he was acting as if everything was alright. He deserves an award.

All of the mask wearing males paused for a moment before the one wearing the owl mask nodded towards two of the other mask wearing gun carrying fellows. The hockey mask and pig masked males stepped forward.

Craig's protective instincts immediately kicked in, but he pushed them back. He couldn't use his abilities, for one it was too risky, and he didn't want to put himself out on spotlight.

The blue wearing male lashed out, punching him once in the gut to get him doubled over, before he smashed the butt of his gun against his temple, knocking him out like a light.

 **Flashback end***

Now Craig sat there...wherever there was. He was blindfolded and gagged, making it impossible for him to see or call out. He would use his abilities, but he had a skull shattering headache, and he couldn't stay focused. He was screwed. Craig tugged at the bonds, letting out a muffled growl. He heard a door open, causing him to freeze and tense up.

"Oh you're awake, about damn time." A voice said.

Craig heard footsteps causing him to tense up even more. He then let out a yelp when his hair was grabbed and yanked, causing his head to fall back as well.

"Before I take the gag and blindfold away, you're going to behave or we'll kill you." The voice hissed.

Craig only grunted in reply. A few moments late his gag and blindfold was removed. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and squinted them as they stung due to the bright lighting in the room.

"So first things first. Who are you?"

Craig looked over to only blink when he saw the guy in the owl mask. He made a sound. "How about you tell me yours. You're my kidnapper after all." Craig stated dryly, making a sound as he got a bad take in his dry mouth.

"You can call me Vanoss." The owl masked wearing male said.

"Could I get some water? My mouth is a desert." Craig said making another sound.

The other male stayed silent before he leaned down and yanked Craig's head back by his hair again. His owl mask now only inches away from the brunette's face.

"Answer my question. This isn't a vacation for you. You're in our hands now, continue being a bitch will only lead you to your death. So I suggest you be a good boy and answer my question." He hissed.

Craig gulped softly, his heart beating faster as he inwardly panicked. He stared up at the male and felt more panicked due to not being able to see his face. Craig then let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Okay I'll tell you, just let me go." He said.

He sensed the male smirk as he let his hair go.

Craig sighed softly before he spoke. "I'm Craig Thompson...nice to meet you." He said, the last part sarcastic.

"Okay then Craig. Now, will you sit and listen to what I'm going to say to you, or are you still going to be a smartass?" He asked.

Craig stayed silent before he let out another sigh. "I have no other choice now do I?"

The masked male chuckled and moved away from Craig. "No you don't.' He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know who and what you are, and I that the government wants you to use you. I could always give you to them for money, but if you don't want that I can make a deal with you if you want." He said.

Craig tensed and his eyes widened.

 _Wait, he knows what I am?! How?_

Craig stayed silent for a while before he answered. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

The guy who went by the name of Vanoss hummed softly. "If you join us your secret will stay between us, if you don't you're going to die or I'll hand you over to the government." He said.

Craig blinked before his eyes widened even more. "Wait what?" He asked.

Vanoss chuckled slightly. "You don't want that do you? Don't worry you can think about it, but I warn you, don't take too long. We're not very patient with our hostages." He said.

Craig swallowed softly before he let out a breath. He let his head fall letting out a groan. "Fucking hell." He grumbled.

Vanoss chuckled once more, he awfully loved to do that which was getting annoying for Craig very quickly.

"Take your time, I'll be back in a while." He said before walking to the door and exiting out of the room, leaving Craig all alone in the room.

The twenty year old let his eyes close, letting out a breath through his nose. _Dammit, why do I always have to get myself into these types of situations?_ He asked himself.

 _I could always join them for a little bit and then run off when I see my chance, but then they might end up chasing me down and killing me then. But I can't have my mum worrying about me...sometimes I really do wish I was normal, either that or that I didn't ever even exist._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since he was first put into that room and a few hours since the guy in the owl mask offered him a spot in his gang. It was that or being used for the government. Either choice was a bad one in his eyes, but...

Craig sighed and shook his head, his brown eyes squeezed shut as he let his head fall back, the back of his neck now brushing against the back of the chair. The brunette opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he pulled his head up.

No more headache, no more fuzziness of senses, if he really wanted he could get out of there using his powers...but should he really risk getting caught?

...

Hell yes.

Biting his lower lip he started to tug at the bonds that held his feet and hands together, but stopped immediately when the room's door opened. He clenched his jaw and inwardly growled in frustration. Instead of seeing the guy in the owl mask, Vanoss, he saw the male in the pig mask. He blinked a few times in confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but the taller, more built male cut him off.

"You're the guy who Vanoss picked up? What the hell? You look harmless, a mama's boy at that. Tch, maybe I should kill you right here and now so you don't cause us more trouble than your worth." He said.

"Or how about this? You let me go and I'll go back to my normal life. I see that as a win win." Craig said before he could stop himself. He blinked a few times before he bit the inside of his cheek, feeling slightly nervous again.

 _Maybe I should stop talking...yeah that sounds like a good idea_. He thought to himself as the pig masked male walked over to him.

He stopped in front of Craig and hummed before he reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling it back hard, making his head fall back. Craig bit his lower lip hard, holding in a moan. Yeah. Hair pulling is one of his turn on kinks, but only if you pull with a certain amount of strength, and a certain way.

"You don't look half bad, but not threatening at all. If anything you look like the type of guy who would cry if he saw someone die up close. Tch, the owl has a really bad taste in finding others to join." The pig grumbled as he pulled his hand away after letting go of his hair. He then turned and walked back over to the door to only stop when Vanoss came in.

"I see that you were getting familiar with the prisoner. Touch him anywhere that could harm him you're dead. Now get out of here you piggy." He hissed. Even though Craig couldn't see his face, he could tell that the red cladded male wasn't in a good mood.

Not even reacting to the threat the other male walked out and slammed the door close behind him, leaving Vanoss and Craig all alone. A few moments passed and Vanoss turned to him, walking over to him and stopping in front of him.

"Have you came to a decision yet?" He asked.

Craig stayed quiet for a few moments before he let out a small sigh. He then looked up at him and nodded. "Okay...I'll join you...but I have a favor to ask of you." He said.

"Okay, what's that?" He asked.

Craig looked down at the ground. "Since I'm apart of your gang you need to let me visit and call my mum. She'll freak if I don't get in contact with her. She's worried that the government will find me and make me into a human tank...at least let me have that much freedom." He said.

Vanoss stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking it over. Craig was worried and nervous. He had a feeling that he would say no and tell him to forget about his mum, but that's easier said than done. His mother was the only one who ever loved and accepted him for what he was. If he lost her he wouldn't know what to do.

"Alright you may do that, but at all times you're going to have someone go with you. Either it be when you call her or go visit her, someone is going to keep an eye on you. We don't need you to call for help or run away." He said.

Craig blinked in surprise, not expecting that for an answer, but he was happy. He nodded, taking what he could get, but then he realized something.

"Wait, if someone is constantly with me wouldn't they find out about me?" Craig asked, tensing up a bit.

Vanoss laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about that, you're not the only corrupted person in this group, there is another one, and just like you no one knows about it except for me and that person. So don't worry, he won't say anything about you as long as you don't say about him being one." He said.

Craig blinked in surprise. "What there's a person who's like me in here? Who?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later." Vanoss replied before he pulled out a knife. He walked around Craig and cut the bonds that held his wrist together before coming back around and crouching down in front of him, cutting the bonds that held his legs to the chair.

"Try to run or use your power against me or any of the others you won't see another hour of the day got it?" He asked, pointing the knife at him once getting up.

Craig nodded quickly. "Hear you loud and clear." He said.

Vanoss hummed. "Good." He said before he turned and walked over to the door, stopping and looking over to him. He then gestured him to follow him. "Come on, you're going to meet the others." He said.

Craig blinked and bit his lower lip before he walked over to him, stopping for a short second before he stepped out of the room and made a sound when he was grabbed by the wrist by Vanoss. The owl masked male closed the room's door and walked down the hallway, dragging Craig behind him.

 _Guess he doesn't trust me...can't really blame him. I wouldn't trust me either._ Craig thought dryly to himself.

He didn't know how long they were walking for, but soon they came to a door and Vanoss pushed the door open and walked through, Craig going through it as well without much of a choice. He then stopped when they saw other guys. Must've been the living room area that they had entered. All of the males weren't wearing their masks anymore, or at least most of them. There was still that male who wore the pig mask.

"Everyone meet Craig, Craig meet your new family."


	4. Chapter 4

Craig stood there awkwardly as he looked everyone over. Two were sitting on the couch with another guy sitting on the left arm of it. The one sitting on the right was a mixed colored male with short hair and dark eyes, he was staring at Craig with a blank expression. The person next to him was a tan skinned male who had slightly longer hair, he had his hair pulled back into a small pony tail. The male who sat on the left arm chair wore a hockey mask and a blue hoodie, he didn't know why but the guy gave Craig the chills. He was another male who still wore their mask.

Next to the couch stood a tall raven haired pale skinned male. He had dark eyes and a small amount of facial hair. Next to him stood a slightly shorter male who had dirty blonde-brown hair, he had blue eyes unlike the taller male next to him. **(I apologize if I got his looks wrong, it's Terrorizer if you didn't guess)** He also had more of a tanish color to his skin.

On the other side of the room, close to the kitchen area stood a male who had a rainbow colored tank top, and a pair of jeans with it. He had short brown hair and he wasn't entirely sure what color his eyes were due to his sunglasses. Next to him stood a pink shirt wearing tan skinned male. He had raven colored hair and dark eyes.

And the last guy was the guy who wore the pig mask. He had on a white shirt with a picture of a cat head on it, which also said Wildcat on it. He had on a white helmet on his head, and for pants he wore white shorts. An odd combination if you asked him.

Craig swallowed as the guy resting on the arm of the couch walked over to him. He stopped in front of him and looked at him. Craig could only see his blue eyes that were shown from the eyeholes of the mask.

"I'm Delirious, nice to meet you shorty!" The hockey mask wearing male exclaimed quite happily and friendly. It kind of shocked Craig.

"Um...Hi there." Craig responded softly, reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about him, he may seem threatening due to his appearance but when you get to know him he's a big softy." Vanoss said, walking out from besides him.

"Hey! You're the one to talk bitch! " Delirious said, laughing softly as he followed after the red cladded male.

Craig stared after them, feeling confused.

 _What the hell? I'm in a hide out full of gang members right?_ He asked himself.

"I still don't understand why the hell Vanoss would pick someone like you to be on our team. You don't even look worth our time." The guy in the pig make hissed.

Craig looked over at him and frowned. He stared at him for a few moments before he made a small sound. "Fuck you, I'm not here to please anyone. In fact I don't want to be here period, so how about you shut up with your stupid insults and go talk to the owl about it." He snapped.

 _God dammit, why do I keep doing that?! I wasn't suppose to say that out loud!_ Craig inwardly panicked.

The pig masked male walked over to him and grabbed him from the front of his shirt, literally picking him up from the ground by doing that. He glared down at him, his turquoise colored eyes now on show.

"Shut the fuck up you little shrimp. I can say and do whatever the fuck I want, I suggest you don't get in my bad side if you don't want to be killed got it?" He hissed.

Craig's eyes widened, staring up at the taller more stronger male. Suddenly his heart started to beat ten times faster than it usually did. The only thing that he could hear now was his own violently beating heart. Suddenly the fear was replaced with an intense pain in his chest. He gasped, and kicked out, kicking the other guy in the shin causing him to let him go.

Craig landed on the ground on his hands and knees, his left hand on the ground and the right hand gripping his shirt right above the area where his heart was located. He gasped deep yet short gasped of air, his eyes wide and slightly glistening with tears.  
You know how some people have panic attacks triggered by something? They could get into a really stressful situation and suddenly break down and have one, or they could have one when they panic too much. Yeah, that's him with his panic attacks, but unlike most his caused him pain and him to fall into an unconscious state.

It felt as if his lungs were crushing by an invisible force, his throat was closing up making it impossible to breathe, and his eyes were now slowly rolling back into his head as he fell to his side, his body trembling violently as if he was being electrocuted by something constantly.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"Don't just stand there! Get Evan!"

Craig tried to stayed awake, forcing his eyes to stay open, but it wasn't good enough soon his vision got blurry and within minutes his mind was engulfed by complete and utter darkness.

* * *

 **Flashback ***

A twelve year old Craig sat in his bed room, a small frown on his face as he sat there at his desk coloring one of his many coloring pages. His father had locked him up in his room again, his mother was at work and his father was off again. He didn't understand why his father would suddenly appear and then disappear again. His mother never told him that. He would sometimes come over and stay a few nights before going back out and not returning for several weeks, maybe not even for a month at a time.

Craig knew that his father didn't like him, in fact he could tell that he hated him. The dark look in his eyes, the disgusted expression on his face, and the way he moved away from Craig whenever he got close to him. He just knew, it had all the signs and it was impossible to not see it.

His father scared him, the hatred and rage in his eyes, it was terrifying to see, and to make it worst his mother couldn't do anything for him either. She was scared of him as well. Every time he came over she was powerless, he commanded her to do things and if she didn't he would get angry with her.

Every time that his father would come over he would lock Craig in his room, saying a freak like him should be locked up. No water, no food, no fresh air. He was locked up and ignored until his father leaves which is normally the next day, sometimes and maybe a bit longer.

Craig didn't really hate his father, he just didn't understand him. Why did he hate him so much? Was it because he was a corrupted? If so why? Craig wasn't a bad person, he really wasn't.

Twelve year old Craig sighed. "I just don't understand anything anymore. Everything is so confusing." He said softly to himself before he perked up when his bedroom door was unlocked. He pushed himself away from his desk smiling, excited to see his mother, but he then frowned when he saw that it wasn't his mother, but his father. He furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes widened when he was the knife in his father's hand, his blood turning cold and his heart beating faster.

His father looked at him and glared at him, walking over to him. Before Craig could move, he was grabbed by his neck and was lifted up off from his ground, his father glaring at him darkly. A murderous look in his eyes.

"You've been here long enough boy. You stole my wife, the love of my life away from me. You devil spawn, you deserve to burn in the deepest darkest depths of hell!"

Craig's eyes widened even more, his eyes glistening with tears due to fear. Pushing pass his shocken state he started to struggle, kicking at his legs and clawing at his father's hand that held him by his neck.

"L-Let me go!" Craig cried out.

"You existed for far too long, now it's time for you to die!" John snarled, tightening his grip on Craig's neck.

Craig made a sound as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, black spots appearing in front of his vision.

"Let him go!" Craig's mother suddenly shouted, running into the room with a frying pan, and with all her strength she hit the man in the back of his head hard with it. The man made a pained sound and dropped Craig who fell and gasped for air. The man laid there unconscious.

Craig pushed himself up weakly, tears rolling down his face and his glasses now broken. Ashlee frowned and walked over to him, stepping over John's unconscious body on the ground. She crouched down besides him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She stroked his hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay Craig. It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise you. Shhhhh, everything will be just fine." She said softly, rocking him gently back and forth.

But everything wasn't okay. Ever since then when ever someone grabbed him like the way his father had, it brought up bad memories and triggered severe panic attacks.

 **End of flashback ***

* * *

Groaning softly, the brunette slowly came to. Instead of finding himself in a cell of some sorts like he expected to be, he was in a small bedroom laying on a twin sized bed.

Pushing himself up Craig blinked a few times, glancing around and furrowing his brows in confusion. What happened? And why did it as if he was hit by a truck and then was repeatedly ran over by it?

"You're awake now, you gave the guys quite the scare out there. You were gone man." A familiar voice said.

Looking, Craig saw Vanoss there, but his owl mask was nowhere in sight. He was actually showing his face. Brown eyes, raven black hair, and tan skin.

"What happened?" Craig asked confused.

Vanoss hummed and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway of the room. "Wildcat grabbed you and you freaked out man, you were shaking and screaming. Your eyes rolled back inside of your head and then you passed out. You were gone for a good three hours. Care to explain?" He asked raising a brown

Craig immediately looked down, frowning. "...Whenever someone grabs me like that, it scares the living shit out of me and I automatically panic due to remembering bad things that happened in my past." He said.

Vanoss stared at him for a long moment before he nodded. "Alright, fair enough. But sooner or later you're going to tell me the full truth, here we keep no secrets unless it's needed to be kept as one." He said.

Craig nodded in understanding. "Hear you loud and clear, but I'm not telling anyone anything until I get to know you. I'm not very fond of strangers."

Vanoss smirked and pushed himself off from the wall. "Neither am I. Come on newbie, we still need to give you a tour of this place." He said before he walked out.

The brunette blinked a few times before he slowly got up from the bed, immediately missing its warmth. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders until he heard a satisfying cracking sound. He then made his way after the raven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown P.O.V :**

I've been watching him since he first came here, he was a young British lad, probably no older than twenty or so. He didn't seem like the type of person who would willingly join a gang, but he most likely got forced into this whole thing. Especially with how Evan was.

To be honest, I don't think anyone really took a liking to the newbie. No one really greeted him except for Evan and Jonathan, but that's really not a surprise since those two are the nicest along with Lui.

I know what he is, he's like me, a corrupted. A curse that you're born with, it either aids you or it makes your life hell, and to be honest with you I don't know if it did either for me yet. I mean, I lived under the radar for my whole life, my parents giving me up for adoption, my name getting changed, and then me joining this gang. It's nearly impossible for the goverment to track my movements, and if they do I could easily lose them again with the help from Evan.

No one knew about me being a corrupted, no one except for Evan and myself. There's no doubt that the others will find out soon, along with the newbie, but until the right moment comes, my secret stays between Evan and I. I can't afford letting myself being found out, if I let one thing slip it could cause the safety of everyone here, and I don't want that.

So it's better if I lay low and stay the way I am. When the time comes I'll come out and show the true me, but until then there's nothing more to be said.

* * *

 **Back to normal P.O.V :**

Craig walked down the hallway, keeping close yet a bit further behind Vanoss, his eyes glancing every which way as his lips were pressed into a tight thin line. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he knew that he would probably only annoy the hell out of the owl, so he kept to himself.

Not even a minute after stepping into the living room he was surrounded by the guys, all asking him questions, well all except for the guy in the pig mask and the tall raven haired dude in the back. Craig laughed nervously and just waved them off, saying that he had just panicked which was only half of the truth. They didn't really like that answer, but they left him alone after getting a threat from Vanoss.

Now they were merely walking around the giant hide out, if it wasn't for his almost photographical memory, Craig probably would have needed a map printed out due to how big the place was. He didn't know how long it was before they finally came back to the living room, but all he knew it was sometime during the night and his feet were killing him, as well as his stomach was from hunger.

Craig decided that it was for the best that he stayed away from the pig, he didn't want to trigger another violent lash out. The brownette sighed as he sat down at the couch, his head leaning back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed.

He inwardly blinked a few times when he felt the couch sink down next to him. Opening his eyes he was met by the sight of the pig. Immediately tensing Craig got up from the couch, but before he could go anywhere a strong hand was wrapped around his wrist yanking him back down to the couch.

"Don't run, I came here to apologize and I don't want to waste my energy to chase you down." He said.

Craig blinked and hesitatly looked up at the bigger male, looking at him through the lense of his glasses.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh on you before, you caught me in one of my bad moods and when I'm like that I do things without thinking. So I'm sorry and all of that other mushy shit." He said.

 _Either he meant it and he's just terrible at apologizing, or he doesn't give a damn about what he had done and he was just getting it over with...I'll go with the second option._ Craig thought to himself frowning.

"Yeah, no problem I guess." Craig mumbled, glancing off to the side.

There was an awkward silence between the two before the one in the pig mask sighed. "You can call me Wildcat by the way...and since your six foot dead I'll call ya Mini." He said.

Craig blinked at the sudden nickname. If it was anyone else besides his mother who called him by a nickname like that, he would have snapped at them. But with it coming from Wildcat, He didn't mind for some odd reason.

"Mini?" Craig asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, I mean everyone has a gang name to be called by. There's Nogla, Vanoss, Delirious, Basically, Squeaker, the list goes on really. Might as well make you up one as well " He said.

Craig hummed. "But it makes you sound as if your calling me a midget. I'm not that small." He said.

Wildcat snorted. "Not that small? You're the second smallest here, you're light as a fucking feather, and you have little to no muscle on your bones. You're not small?"

Craig huffed, glaring slightly as he crossed his arms. "Alright, I get it." He grumbled.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest you two have going here, but dinners ready so get your asses up and into the kitchen." Delirious said, leaning against the door frame that led into the kitchen.

Craig blinked before his face grew hot. "What? I - He - You..." Craig stumbled over his words causing both Delirious and Wildcat to laugh at him, making his face heat up even more.

"Blush any hard you'll be darker a tomato." Wildcat said as he got up, making his way to the kitchen.

Craig grumbled and glared at the both of them, but he soon smiled slightly.

 _At least I'm getting along with the asshole somewhat. He can be a douche, but at the same time he can be a nice guy._ Craig thought to himself.

* * *

 **At Los Santos prison :**

John Thompson glared down at the cold cement floor of his cell room. A lone bed along with a disgusting metal toilet was the only thing in it. He has been in that cell for years now, he lost count after sixteen months. Now he didn't know nor care how long he has been in there for.

Hearing footsteps coming in his direction John shifted and pressed his face against the metal bars of his cell, ignoring the coldness that touched him. Seeing a few figures of people John shifted once more and got up, standing and moving away from the bars as those people stopped in front of them.

All of the men out of three wore army uniforms, the man in the middle who was also closest to his cell was a middle aged man around his age.

"John Thompson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said.

The said man narrowed his eyes into a glare. "What do you want? And how do you know my name?" He hissed.

The solider chuckled. "At peace Mr. Thompson, I have a proposal for you. It has to deal with your son, Craig."


	6. Chapter 6

John stared at the man, his glare soon turning into a blank stare. His eyes remained cold and dark. "What about him?" He asked.

The man smirked. "I know what he is. He's a corrupted isn't he? A monster along with all the other corrupted out there roaming free. I know you want him dead, so I have a proposal. If you help me catch him, I'll get you out of here and let you have your fun with him."

John blinked at this, thinking it other before he scowled and turned away. "Do I seem like a fool to you?" He hissed, going over to his bed, but pausing when he heard a sudden click and the sound of his cell door opening.

"I fool you not. I'm an honest man, and with that said I will keep to my word."

John slowly turned back to the man and stared at him, looking him up and down before his eyes rested on the man's face.

"You the hell are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Ryder." The man, now known as Ryder replied.

John hummed softly, reaching up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright then Ryder, how exactly do you plan on getting me out of here? I'm not exactly an unknown face in these walls." He said.

John had gotten into plenty of fights which led him to getting punished multiple times, but none of them never did any good. If someone gave him a wrong look they're dead, if some guy try to get close and touchy with him his balls and dick is cut off, and if someone talks bad about him, you better expect him to smash some skulls into walls.

Ryder grinned. "You, my friend, leave that to me." He said.

The man raised a brow at the sudden grin, but didn't say anything. He rolled his eyes and walked out of his cell when he was gestured to do so.

"I don't know if I like you yet or not, you're too loud and happy." John grumbled.

"Don't sorry my friend, soon enough you'll be shiting out raindows of happiness when we go through with my plan." Ryder said.

"Say that to me again, you'll be the one who's shiting out something, and it sure as hell isn't rainbows." John grumbled.

Ryder chuckled. "You're funny Thompson, I like you." He said as he made his way down the hall, John and his two soldiers following after him.

John glared at the back of the other man's head, and the glare was soon turned to the other two who were snickering. But when they saw the glare that they were recieving from John, they fell silent almost immediately.

John sighed. _I don't know what's worst. Being led by an obvious gay, or being giggled at by two school girls. Both sound pretty bad to me...how did I manage to get myself into this situation?_

After a few minutes of walking, Ryder came to a stop and held out his arm, making John and the other two stop. He then peeked around the corner and spotted two guards, their backs facing him. He then pulled away and looked back at John and the other two men.

"There are two guards on watch, now all we need to do is-" Before Ryder could finish, John reached out, pulled Ryder's gun out of its holster and click the gun ready. He then aimed and shot one guard in the head, watching that one fall he quickly shot the other one when they turned around.

"Or we can do your way, whatever way you prefer." Ryder said dryly, not really amused by John's actions.

John shrugged." I am an impatient man, you should know that about me. I like to do things fast without questions. Now continue on soldier, I'll keep the gun ready if we see more guards." He said.

Ryder shook his head but went on anyway, walking around the corner and down the hallway, stepping over the two dead guards bodies.

John raised his brow before he shrugged and whistled, following Ryder and his two jollymen.

* * *

After killing four other guys much like the other two earlier, John finally was led into the lockeroom that the guards used.

Ryder stopped and looked at him, his arms crossed. "Strip." He said.

John blinked before he glared. "What?" He hissed, raising the gun up, pointing it at Ryder's head.

The man blinked before he nervously laughed. "Maybe I need to say it with more detail. I mean take those prison clothes off and change into the guards uniform. You'll blend in more." He said.

Mr. Thompson blinked before he made a sound, letting the gun fall to his side with his arm. "I see..." He said before he turned and walked over to the spare clothes.

Ryder sighed in relief. _For a male his size he is very threatening, especially with a gun in his hand. Not to self, speak more detailed meanings when talking to him or he will most likely take it the wrong way._ He thought to himself.

After a few minutes, John was finally in his new clothes. A blue buttons up long sleeved shirt, a black tie, black pants and black shoes. He also had a guard hat on. The gun was tucked in the back of his pants, hidden with the help of the shirt.

Ryder eyed him and hummed before he quickly turned around. "Alright friend, let's get a move on. The faster we leave here the quicker we can put the plan into motion." He said.

John turned his attention to him and nodded silently. He left the locker room with the soldiers, keeping his eyes straight forward as they walked down the hallway. When they got to the front of the prison, Ryder checked for any near by police officers and spotted many. He cursed and turned around, ushering John back around the corner.

"To many police officers out there. If we walk out the front door we'll look suspicious and then we're both screwed " He said.

John made a small sound of disgust when the other man pushed him back. He moved away from the touch and peeked around the corner, seeing all the police officers for himself. He cursed and sighed, reaching up and pitching the bridge of his nose.

"You're the one who came to get me, and you didn't think a plan to get through this?" He hissed.

"H-Hey now, one man can only do so much!" Ryder stuttered, trying to defend himself.

John scowled." You call yourself an army soldier? You're pathetic." He snarled, making Ryder flinch and cower away slightly.

John made a sound and reached around, pulling the gun out from its hiding place. He then clicked it ready, and he was about to pull the trigger, but stopped when Ryder grabbed the front of the gun.

"No, don't. If you do you'll just draw unnecessary attention to us both and we don't want that. We need to get out of here without going undetected, and I'm surprised that we haven't been caught yet with all the guards you killed. Now stop for a moment and put that thing away, we'll find another way out." He said.

John stared at him for a long moment before he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you better find a way out fast or I'll kill you and find a way out myself." He said.

Ryder sighed and nodded. "Right...come on and please, don't shoot anyone else okay?" He asked before he turned and walked back down the hallway they came from.

John rolled his eyes and made a sound. "I'll try my best not to, but I won't promise anything." He said.

Not even after two minutes a sudden bell went off causing Ryder to jump and John to tense.

"Shit, they must've found the bodies! Fuck the sneaky escape, you have freetine to play ninja, let's just get the fuck out of here" John hissed, pushing pass Ryder and running down the hallway. Finding a door that said emergency exit only, he slammed his side into it and opened the door, running out of it. Ryder soon came out along with the other two who were completely useless in John's eyes.

"Give me your car keys, I'm in no mood to get caught and be thrown back into a cell after all this." John said, and in response Ryder did as told. Taking out his keys and throwing them over to John who caught them. They soon got into an army vehicle and once they were all in John started the car up and slammed the gas pedal down to the floor, zooming away from the place.

"Have any place in mind? Or are we just going to go back to the base?" John asked, dodging cars as they zoomed passed.

"You have doubt in me? You wound me my friend. " Ryder replied, causing John to look at him and glare at him darkly.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed.

Ryder made a sound. "We're going back to the army base, and no need to worry about them attacking you, they already know about me doing this." He said.

John made a grunting sound. "That's better." He grumbled.

* * *

From taking short cuts and due to the speed that they were going, they reached the army base within minutes. John slowed the car down to a stop and got out immediately, Ryder got out of the car and fell to the ground.

"Oh sweet ground, I missed you so." He said as he shakingly got back up John glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

 _How the hell can he be a soldier with that personality?_ He thought to himself disgusted once again.

"This way friend, the meeting shall start when we get everyone into place Follow me " Ryder said, turning and walking off towards some building.

John hummed and followed him once more, noticing that the other two weren't following them. Not that he cared that much, they were probably car sick.

Appearing in front of the building, Ryder pushed the door open and walked in, pushing the door open as John walked in, pushing pass Ryder. John glanced around and blinked when he saw Ryder walk off to the right. He jogged after him and entered the room that Ryder did.

There was a large long table in the room, chairs lined up along the sides of it. Ryder gestured him to follow him, walking around the table before sitting by the front edge of the table. John glanced around and sat down next to him, scooting the chair away from the other man.

As they waited for who knows how long John reached up, pulling off the guard cap and tossing it onto the table in front of him. He then ran his hands through his slightly long, messy and uneven hair.

The doors to the room opened and in walked several people in formal wear, he noticed one to be the president of the United States. He blinked in surprise and leaned back, watching then silently.

"I see you got Thompson for us, Thank you Ryder. Now Thompson, I am guessing that you are aware of what is going on here am I right?" The president asked.

John nodded. "Yeah,...so what's the plan?" He asked, wanting to know more instead of waiting for the answers later.

"We are very much aware that your son, Craig, is a corrupted. We are also aware that you hate him, that you want him dead. That's why we ask you for your help." The president said.

John shifted, leaning forward, his elbows now on the table in front of him, his hands clasped together.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Ryder, why don't you explain?" The president asked causing the army man to blink in surprise before standing up.

"Sir." He said nodding. He then looked at John. "Basically it's about leading your son to us. If we lead him out of his hiding place then he is defenseless against us all. When we get him of course we will put him to use, but if he isn't corporating with us that's where you come in. You beat some sense into him, and if that still isn't enough we hand him over to you and you can do whatever you like to him." He said.

John stared at him and nodded. "I see." He said.

"But there is only one little problem with our plan." Ryder said.

John raised a brow. "Oh? And what is that?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"We don't know how to lead him out."

John thought for a moment before he suddenly smirked, his eyes darkening aa he grinned.

"You leave that to me." He said.

"You know of a way?" Ryder asked curious.

John chuckled. "I know the exact person who we need for this." He said.

* * *

 **With Craig and the others :**

Craig laid in his new room, his back against the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. He didn't have his glasses on so it was blurry, but it didn't matter to him. He just stared, a bunch of thoughts and memories going through his brain all at once, making him have a headache that he didn't really even notice.

Suddenly something wet ran down his cheek causing him to snap out of his trance and reach up, rubbing his face to only feel a tear. He frowned.

Why was he crying? He didn't know. In fact, he didn't know anything at the moment. All he knew was that his heart was clenching and he wasn't tired, it felt like something was keeping him awake.

The brunette sighed and shifted in his bed, now laying on his side. He didn't feel comfortable. He felt out of place. He was worried and paranoid. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on what.

He swallowed a lump, closing his eyes as his heart clenched even more. His eyes burning with unshed tears under his closed eye lids. He curled up into his blankets, pulling them closer to his chest.

Within minutes he was finally asleep, and his feeling was right. Something was wrong.

When it was morning Craig woke up with a small groan. It felt as if he hadn't slept at all last night. Yawming, the brunette got up from his bed and stretched out. Rubbing his eyes before he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

Watching as the world around him turned back to clear, Craig reached up and scratched the back of his head. Looking down, he noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes from the day he had been kidnapped. Scrunching his nose, he reminded himself to ask Vanoss for some new fresh clothing. He felt dirty wearing the same clothes again.

Walking over to the door and opening it, he made his way out of his room and down the hallway, heading towards the living room. After a few moments Craig got to the living room, seeing everyone sitting and talking. Everyone but Wildcat and the Delirious dude had their masks off. Craig started to wonder if the two ever took off their masks.

Delirious looked up and waved him over, and without a word he went over to them.

"You look like shit." Vanoss said once he was over by them.

"Yeah and I feel like shit. I feel as if I hadn't slept a wink last night. My head is fucking killing me, and I just don't feel good one bit." Craig responded, noticing how close Vanoss and Delirious were sitting next to one another.

"Maybe you should go lay down, try to get some extra sleep." Delirious suggested.

Even thought that sounded amazing to him right now, Craig shook his head. "No...I'm okay.." He said.

Vanoss frowned. "You sure man? You can if you want, we're not doing anything special today." He said.

Craig nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. But uh, hey...Can I get my phone back so I can get ahold of my Mum? She's probably worried sick about me."

Vanoss blinked before he hummed and nodded. "Okay then. Yeah, follow me." He said, getting up which made Delirious do a whining sound.

Craig did as told and walked after Vanoss, his hands at his sides as he walked.

Soon they got to a room and when they did Vanoss pulled out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open a few moments later. He then walked into the room, Craig trailing in behind him.

Vanoss then walked over to a desk like table and pulled a drawer out, grabbing his phone and tossing it over his shoulder at him.

Craig made a sound and caught it right before it would've hit the ground. He sighed in relief and gave the owl a small glare before he turned his phone on. After a few moments of waiting it finally turned on and he blinked when he saw two voicemails. Both from his mother.

He glanced at Vanoss who was looking at him, watching him closely. Craig shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. He then pressed onto the voicemail and put the phone to his ear.

"You have two unheard messages, first unheard message." The recording said before the first recording played.

" **Hey Craig, it's me. I just wanted to see how's it going. You missed your call so I kind of gotten worried. Maybe it's just a mother thing. Anyway give me a call back when you can. Love you."** The first message said.

Craig frowned and deleted it, he then played the second message.

" **Craig...I don't know where you are, you're not home, you're not answering your phone. But wherever you are, stay there. They're here, he's here. P-Please Craig-"** There was a loud crash and an unknown voice yelling in the background, muffled. His mother let out a shaky breath. " **Stay away Craig, whatever you do just stay away. They're trying to find you, and when they do they'll kill-** " The message was cut short, the recording then went off again, saying that he had no more messages.

Craig swallowed thickly, his hands shaking as his eyes widened in horror.

His dad was out, the government was looking for him, and his mother was in danger.


End file.
